I'm a Country, Get Me Out of Here!
by Duckula Sunk My ROFLship
Summary: Belarus has captured Russia and the other countries are starting to notice his absence from his house... A story of growing chaos is pieced together through snippets of the diaries of Russia and Lithuania.
1. I'm a Country, Get Me Out of Here!

**Author's Note: **

_The Belarus Trilogy_

_He's Got Those Belarus Blues_

_**I'm a Country, Get Me Out of Here! **_

_Invasion of the Russia Snatchers_

_It was really hard to keep Russia in character considering his situation. Sorry I did such a bad job. _

**Russia's Journal**

It seems I have been reduced to writing on this scrap of paper with this small piece of charcoal I have found. I used to be great, you know. A lot of people used to live in my big house. Now that house is empty... Completely. For I am locked in this basement... How did this happen?

It's cold in here. And damp. Not as cold as my house, of course, but she has taken away my scarf and coat. I yearn for the vast loneliness of home. I get all too much company here... Oh no! The door! She's back!

**Liet's Diary**

The house is quiet as I write this. There are no screams. There is no drunken country returning late at night with blood on his pale coat. There is no Russia.

This is the fifth night. I do not know where he is. He has not contacted any of us. Last I knew he was at his sister's house. What could stop him from returning...?

Mainly I am relieved. Without Russia, we have the freedom we wish for every day. But part of me can't help but worry. Only something really bad could stop him from returning... Either that or he went on a really long bender and got drunker than a skunk. I don't think that's very likely though.

He did say his sister was acting really strangely. But when is she not acting strangely? I don't mind that though, because she's _gorgeous_.

Belarus 

I can't stop thinking about that date I had with her. I somehow got the feeling she was only using me to get to Russia though, at the time... But now he says she has stopped chasing after him, so maybe she liked me more than she thought she would! =)

**Russia's Journal**

She comes to see me whenever she can. There is no-where to run or hide in this room, and I do not want to hurt my own sister. She comes in and sits on my lap and kisses me and tells me we must become one... I shudder at the thought. She tries to make me do things. She has... Ahem. _Explored_, in places I'd rather she didn't explore. She has even... Tried... Erm... Shoving things... In places... That things should not be shoved... Uhh... I am not meant to be used like this. I am meant to use other, smaller countries... How is the biggest country in the world being used in such a despicable manner?!

And every day she tries to get me to sign a marriage form. Every single day. Oh, I cannot go on like this... Something shall have to be done!

**Liet's Diary**

The house is noisy once again... But not as you might expect it...

It seems that a few of the nearby countries have noticed that Russia has been absent for a very long time... And they have not waited, they have just come into the house and started taking things. Russia's things, our things... They do not care. They do not listen, either. They think Russia has gone for good, or for at least such a long time that he will not care they have stolen from him.

**Russia's Journal**

She just left again. She tried to disguise a marriage form as a birthday card to get me to sign, but it was obvious and didn't fool me. When I am not thinking of ways to get out of here I try to sleep. But it is very hard. I try to think of warm, sunny fields of sunflowers, but even this can not calm me down any more.

**Liet's Diary**

Other countries further out have heard of the situation here at Russia's house. Even countries like France are here now. Prussia is lording around like he ons the place. Even England has claimed one of the bedrooms, and will not let anyone in or out... Except America that is. I think something may be going on between them, but who even knows? Those two are strange.

A lot of these countries do not just steal things any more. They are invading... In different ways.

They have... Used their hands... They have... Groped us... But they have also... Gone further than that...

France managed to get his hand in my underpants earlier today. But even worse things have happened to Estonia, and especially Latvia. He has become some sort of sex slave. The whole house is descending into chaos! I cannot think of any way out!

**Russia's Journal**

I do not want to hurt my sister... But I cannot live like this any longer.

**Liet's Diary**

Russia has been gone for a week and a half now... And... I was raped yesterday...

**Russia's Journal**

It is over.

Belarus tried to stick something long and uncomfortable up my, uhh... Well, it hurt. A lot. So I hit her. Square on the side of the head. She is still unconscious. I have locked her in that room now. This will be the last time I have to write on some skimpy scrap of paper. I shall ring Lithuania and I shall head home. I need to sleep... For a decade.


	2. Prevu: Invasion of the Russia Snatchers

"R-Russia-san..." Lithuania's voice was choked up with tears. "P-please help us..." he begged through sobs.

Lithuania had come to Russia very worried, crying and asking for help. Oh, if only he had time to enjoy this moment...


End file.
